hgf_realtime_tactical_operationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Goomba
Operation Goomba was the first failed operation of the Hidden Men. It was planned up by Seppo Nikula and executed by Hidden Man Rom. Planning Emperor Ghyslain II started to really be upset that his father gave independence to Mironia. He wanted to give some sneaky operations to the Hidden Men. And using the Hidden Men in the Earth's War was not what he was planning. He wanted the traitorous Captain Miro killed and commanded the Chief of the HM to come up with a plan. The Operation was created by HMSC (Hidden Man Senior Commander) Seppo. This was one of Seppo's first operations he had to plan. He was not nearly as successful as his colleague Asmo. Nevertheless, the job was put on Seppo's shoulders. The operation was codenamed Operation Goomba, after the videogame enemy from Super Mario Brothers, a game brought to Finland by one of her closest allies, Japan. Operation Operation Goomba was executed by Group Blue: * Field Commander Rom * Field Paramedic Don * Field Sharpshooter Jon Operation began with an unnamed helicopter pilot dropping Group Blue off near the lighthouse of Île du Levant. There they began to trek to the airfield where Miro was believed to be located in. After a long trek they reached the airfield. There they were almost spotted. Four drones were sent to seek for them. Two of the drones were high quality drones. Even Military of Finland does not have many of these drones. The drones are known as the King Ground and the Stomper. However, their thermal vision malfunctioned and they returned for repairs. After this the group was spotted again near a helicopter hangar, where a firefight ensued. This firefight was brutal and one would believe the HM Group would have died at least 17 times during it, nevertheless, they were only pinned there. They fought their way out to the Airbase HQ. There the police was alerted, and they began their search for these "terrorists". The police units were destroyed by Group Blue, until one police unit caught them off guard. Group Blue was almost apprehended, but the alert status was still on, so during the midst of the confusion, the guards began to shoot the police car. The police officers died instantly, but the HMs managed to escape and find weapons. The HMs eventually arrived at Miro's location. A fierce battle broke out. Miro had only about 8 men guarding the building he was in. Don tried to shoot Miro through another building window, however, Miro's personal bodyguard Parris managed to kill Don first. During the battle, Rom died in an unknown situation near the building. The last surviving Hidden Man, Jon started his invasion of the building. He was actually the only HM to get inside the building. He was instantly killed after getting inside. Failure The operation was a massive failure for the Hidden Men, however, HMs operate under their own insignia which is classified information. Miro did not recognize this insignia, so there were no clues that it was Finland that sent those men. Finland did not suffer any international problems from this (Not like it would have mattered as Finland is at war with most countries). Miro, however, suspects Finland, but knows that he cannot launch any attack against Finland as his soldiers from his old company are very old and his own army is little less than 100 men strong. Miro proposed to hire E.N.D operators to train him a special unit loyal to Mironia, which E.N.D accepted. Category:Operations Category:HM Operations